Bajo cliché
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Sherlock no le respondía los mensajes. Casi nunca lo hacía. Pero había algo en ella y en el café y en París. Así que decidió que, por esta vez, sólo por esta única vez, dejaría que La Mujer se saliera con la suya. Post 4x03.


**¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero decir que amo Sherlock con todo mi corazón, pero jamás me había atrevido a escribir nada. Sin embargo, al ver la última temporada (que por cierto adoré, a pesar de las opiniones de muchos) no pude resistirme y pues aquí está el resultado de mis traumas. Este one shot es largo, está dividido en tres partes y probablemente sea lo más cursi que ha salido de mis dedos en mucho tiempo.**

 **Irene Adler es un personaje que me gusta en todos lados. En esta serie de la BBC, en las películas, en la historia original. Y amo que Sherlock se sienta asodfjaosidf con ella. Era casi un pecado para mí no escribirles nada. Espero haber logrado captar bien la esencia de ambos, que fue muy, muy difícil, y espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más que añadir por el momento...**

 _ **Sherlock y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**_

* * *

 _Para Sherlock Holmes, ella siempre es La Mujer. – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

I

Sherlock no le respondía los mensajes.

(Casi nunca le respondía los mensajes).

Y sin embargo, éstos jamás se detenían.

Habían pasado exactamente cinco años, tres meses y nueve días desde la última vez que había visto a Ire… Er, La Mujer, sí, y durante todo ese tiempo, su celular nunca había dejado de gemir. Los textos eran esporádicos, por supuesto. Una semana sí, una semana no. A veces cortos, a veces largos. A veces tan casuales como _buenos días, señor Holmes,_ tan atrevidos como _estoy en la feria y ni te imaginas lo que quisiera hacer contigo en la casa de los espejos,_ y otras veces simplemente _te extraño, sexy._

Claro que Sherlock no pensaba en ella (no a diario), pero algunas veces (en ocasiones solamente), cuando no podía dormir, tomaba su teléfono y abría la carpeta de mensajes guardados que había creado exclusivamente para ella.

Porque sí, le había creado una carpeta. Una exclusiva. Pero todo era cuestión de respeto hacia su digna oponente. Era eso o admitir que había una parte de él (confundida, perdida, enredada) en la que La Mujer realmente tenía importancia. Y eso hubiese sido igual a dejarla ganar en ese juego en el que ambos habían participado desde que se conocieron. _Yo gano esta vez, tú ésta otra, yo otra vez._ Y a Sherlock definitivamente no le gustaba que La Mujer se saliera con la suya _._

Desde ese último mensaje, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, señor Holmes. Vayamos a cenar. I.A._

Era simple. Era igual a los otros que había recibido antes. Igual a los que (algunas veces, sólo algunas veces) él respondía. Era igual, sí. Sólo que no lo era.

Tal vez tenía que ver con todo lo que le había pasado durante las últimas semanas. Tal vez, desde lo sucedido con Eurus, realmente estaba logrando volverse un poco más humilde y más humano. O tal vez era John, sí. John y sus malditos intentos para que tuviera una vida más normal. John y su histeria, su mirada severa y su _¡Le gustas, está allá afuera y está viva!, ¿tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres?_

Fuera lo que fuera, había provocado algo en Sherlock, porque ahora, cada vez que tomaba su teléfono, sus ojos viajaban, sin poder evitarlo, al último mensaje firmado con las odiosas iniciales _I.A._ Lo examinaba a fondo. Cada sílaba. Cada letra. Algunas veces incluso imaginaba cómo se vería aquella felicitación escrita en papel. Fina caligrafía. Letra cursiva al firmar. Una marca de labios rojos incluida. Pasaba horas observándolo… ¡Horas! Era realmente exasperante.

—De todos modos, ¿cómo es que ella sabe la fecha de tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó John un día, cuando lo descubrió mirando su celular sin parpadear.

¡Ah, gran observación!

Sherlock se pasó trece horas, catorce minutos y quince segundos pegado al violín, tratando de averiguar cómo, cuándo, dónde, en qué momento había sido tan descuidado.

El mensaje número ochocientos cuarenta y siete, claro.

La Mujer le había dicho que estaba probando una tarta de chocolate deliciosa, que pensaba en él y _vayamos a cenar._ Sherlock había respondido (porque a veces, sólo en algunas ocasiones lo hacía) que a él le gustaban las tartas de fresa.

Ella lo había notado, seguro que sí. Ese tono de añoranza infantil. Había descubierto, entre las pocas letras del texto, que cuando Sherlock era un niño no podía comer tarta de fresa en su cumpleaños, porque no era temporada. Después seguramente había hecho una eliminación de datos, habría calculado su edad aproximada con base en sus facciones y su perfil, y luego había revisado los archivos de nacimiento del año en cuestión.

Es lo que él hubiera hecho.

Lo que él hizo sólo para demostrar que aquel proceso de deducción era increíblemente sencillo y que ella no superaba sus capacidades, aunque se jactara de lo contrario.

El cumpleaños de La Mujer era el 20 de marzo.

 _Sabes dónde encontrarme. S.H._

Pasaron días (semanas) hasta que por fin Sherlock pudo redactar una respuesta. Y es que, no era tan simple. Había tomado una decisión y tenía que emplear una estrategia. Con ella siempre tenía que hacerlo. Si realmente quería que las cosas resultaran de acuerdo a su plan, todo debía ser perfecto.

Cuando por fin terminó de escribir el mensaje, se pasó media hora con el celular entre las manos, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Su pulgar estaba suspendido en el aire, muy cerca de la tecla "enviar". Saliva resbalando por su garganta. Hombros tensos. John paseándose por el departamento. Sudor en las palmas. Un toque. _Mensaje enviado._

Sherlock levantó la cabeza, pretendiendo que no le sucedía nada extraño. Era la verdad, después de todo. No le pasaba nada extraño. No a él. No por La Mujer. Jamás.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto extraño —le dijo John.

Sherlock lo miró con ceño.

Había calculado un margen de veinticuatro horas antes de obtener la respuesta que buscaba, pero su celular vibró a los dos minutos. Sherlock lo tomó antes de que el sonido de alerta pudiera llegar a los oídos de su compañero.

 _¿Es una invitación? Espero que sí. Desearía que Londres estuviera dentro de mis posibilidades justo ahora. Te extraño, sexy. I.A._

Sonrió.

No respondió.

El juego había comenzado.

II

El siguiente mensaje llegó en la mañana. Sherlock apenas iba saliendo de la ducha. Tuvo que secarse las manos antes de tomar el aparato que reposaba en su cama.

 _Realmente desearía ir a visitarlo, señor Holmes. Hay un carnaval en la ciudad y no tengo con quién ir. I.A._

* * *

Sábado. Sherlock estaba recostado en su sofá. Pies descalzos, mejilla contra el puño y bata de dormir. John había ido a recoger a Rosie a la guardería. La señora Hudson estaba en el departamento con él, sentada en el sofá, pegada al televisor, intrigada por la nueva telenovela del canal ocho.

—¡Oh, Sherlock! —exclamó cuando escuchó el gemido que salía de su teléfono—. Deberías de cambiar la alarma de ese aparato del…

—El asesino es el mayordomo. Siempre es el mayordomo —le dijo él mientras se alejaba. La señora Hudson resopló disgustada y se dispuso a cambiar de canal.

 _Hay un edificio cerca de mi vecindario. Se parece a tu casa en Baker Street. Me acuerdo de ti todos los días. I.A._

* * *

Tres de la tarde, Scotland Yard. Lestrade gruñía y se paseaba por su oficina, confundido (como siempre) y preocupado (como era su costumbre) por la vida de los ciudadanos en Londres.

—¿Estás si quiera escuchándome? —gruñó cuando se fijó en Sherlock, recargado despreocupadamente en la pared, con los ojos clavados en su teléfono—. ¡Un cuerpo sin cabeza en medio del aserradero! ¡Tenía una pistola en la mano! ¡No sabemos qué es lo que…!

—Estoy en eso.

 _¿Si voy a Londres dejarás que te azote contra la pared? Acabo de comprar un nuevo y mejorado látigo. Te encantaría. I.A._

* * *

Iba sentado en un helicóptero al lado de Mycroft. El océano que rodeaba Sherriford estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla. Sherlock había escrito una nueva canción y se moría por tocarla junto a Eurus. No sintió la vibración en su bolsillo, sino hubiera podido evitar la mirada fastidiada de su hermano cuando escuchó el gemido de Irene Adler a su lado.

—Entonces, sí está viva —dijo Mycroft aparentando despreocupación.

— ¿Quién?

—Tú sabes quién —lo miró con severidad.

—¿Cómo va la dieta, Mycroft?

Aquello bastó para callarlo.

 _Hubo un crimen interesante hoy cerca del vecindario. Sé que te gustaría. Pienso en ti. I.A._

* * *

Cuatro de la mañana. Llovía. El sueño de Sherlock nunca había sido muy pesado. Abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó aquel característico sonido en su mesita de noche.

 _Hace un calor espantoso. Oh, señor Holmes, di que de verdad me quieres en Londres y saldré de la cama para comprar un boleto de avión. I.A._

* * *

Negociaba con Rosie en la sala. Su paciencia se agotaba. En un descuido, la bebé le había arrebatado de las manos el teléfono. Sherlock trataba de intercambiarlo por un patito de felpa. No estaba teniendo éxito.

—Vamos, Rosie… Yo sé que quieres el pato. Tienes que… No, no, primero tienes que darme mi teléfono.

Un gemido escapó de las manos de la pequeña.

—¡Rosie! —Sherlock intentó tomar el aparato antes de que la bebé se lo metiera a la boca. Antes de que la pantalla quedara cubierta de saliva. Antes de que John, sentado frente a su computadora, pudiera volver la vista—. Vamos, Rosie, dame el celular, es algo muy simple, yo sé que puedes…

—¡Oh, por el amor de…! —John se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta ellos. Su paciencia también se había agotado. Un par de cosquillas bastaron para que su hija soltara el aparato.

—Gracias —Sherlock extendió la mano. Su amigo lo miró con ceño.

—Sherlock…

—Oh, disculpa —le puso el pato de felpa entre las manos. Tomó su celular. John gruñó.

—Sólo respóndele.

—No le respondo.

—A veces lo haces —lo detuvo antes de que él pudiera ir a encerrarse a su habitación—. ¡Ahora te escribe cada doce horas! ¿Qué más quieres, tú maldito…?

—¿Llevas un registro de mis mensajes? Muy amable de tu parte, John —se volteó e ignoró los resoplidos de su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que estás esperando?

—Estoy trabajando en un caso —abrió el mensaje. Sonrió. Corrigió—. _Estaba_ trabajando en un caso.

 _Hay una luna hermosa hoy. Se ve diferente a todas las noches, más grande. Quisiera que pudieras verla conmigo, señor Holmes. I.A._

III

París.

Sherlock la vio en París a las siete y cuarto de la tarde.

Paseaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, observando los escaparates en las tiendas. Llevaba el cabello suelto y más largo. Cuatro centímetros más largo. No traía pestañas postizas, pero sí rubor en las mejillas. Vestía un saco largo. Rojo. Costoso. Robado. La delataban los restos de la etiqueta que se habían quedado pegados en el interior de la manga. Sherlock rodó los ojos. Se suponía que tenía que pasar desapercibida, pero parecía no poner nada de empeño en ello. Irritante. En verdad irritante.

La Mujer lo vio a él en París a las siete y media de la tarde.

Había caminado hasta _Le Café_ _Bohême_ y se había detenido súbitamente en el jardincito de afuera, donde había una enredadera llena de luces y pequeñas mesas blancas con comensales. Los ojos se le agrandaron cuando distinguió a Sherlock, sentado en la tercera mesa de la izquierda, con una copa de vino entre las manos.

—Señorita Adler.

Sherlock levantó la copa en su dirección y suprimió una sonrisa. Realmente disfrutaba de esa sensación. Le gustaba observar la mueca consternada en el rostro de las personas cada vez que él hacía algo imposible e impresionante. Y le gustaba todavía más cuando esa mueca adornaba el rostro de La Mujer. Era satisfactorio. Era agradable. Era un punto en el juego, un _acabo de ganarte, yo gano ésta._ Bebió un largo trago de vino sin dejar de observar a su sorprendida rival.

—¿Cómo…? —la voz de La Mujer salió ronca, queda. Se acercó lentamente y se detuvo frente a la mesa. Boca abierta. Cejas alzadas. Sherlock contuvo las ganas de reír sólo porque ella acababa de pronunciar su pregunta favorita.

—Admito que el primer mensaje no reveló datos demasiado específicos sobre el lugar en el que te encontrabas —dijo y le ofreció el asiento frente a él, pero ella no lo tomó. No todavía—. Dijiste que Londres no estaba dentro de tus posibilidades, lo cual sugiere que había alguien siguiéndote los pasos y no querías arriesgarte. ¿Fue por el escándalo del matrimonio embajador en Italia? No apareció tu nombre en las noticias, por supuesto, pero tenía tu sello por todos lados. Luego de arriesgar tu anonimato de esa manera, querrías instalarte en un nuevo escondite, algo cercano, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para seguir cerca de otras embajadas y de los círculos sociales más importantes.

Hizo una pausa. Normalmente a las personas les gustaba que él hiciera una pausa. Les daba la oportunidad de intervenir e intentar seguir sus deducciones. A Sherlock le parecía gracioso. La Mujer, sin embargo, no dijo nada. La mueca en su rostro estaba desapareciendo para dar lugar a una sonrisa de imprudente diversión.

—En el segundo mensaje mencionaste un carnaval —continuó Sherlock tras un leve carraspeó—. Por esta época sólo los hay en Patra, la Isla Canarias, Praga y París. En éstas dos últimas existen edificios similares a los de las más antiguas calles de Londres y mencionaste que en tu vecindario había uno parecido al número 221B de Baker Street. No supe que era París, sin embargo, hasta que hablaste sobre tu nuevo látigo. Praga también cuenta con una gran cantidad de tiendas dedicadas exclusivamente al comercio de estos artículos. No obstante, yo tuve la oportunidad de ser golpeado por tu antigua fusta. Cuero negro, cubierto por barniz de poliuretano. Gran resistencia. Sólo podías encontrar algo mejor en el mercado negro de París.

—Es realmente precioso, ¿sabes? —lo interrumpió. La sonrisa ya se había expandido por toda su cara. Ladina, desvergonzada, sin arrepentimientos—. ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

—Aun así —continuó desviando la vista. No iba a darle la satisfacción de verlo distraerse al admirar esa chispa temeraria en sus ojos (no que fuera a hacerlo, claro)—, tenía que confirmar que realmente te encontrabas en París. Tus comentarios respecto al clima ayudaron. En cuanto a tu vecindario…

—El crimen —asintió y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Te referías a los tres cuerpos que encontraron en el límite del Río Sena. Murieron por ahogamiento, pero antes les habían disparado en la cabeza.

—Lo resolviste.

—Por supuesto.

—Yo también lo hice.

—Obviamente.

La Mujer se ajustó el cuello del abrigo rojo y ahora sí, tomó asiento frente a él. Dejó de mirarlo. Sherlock se preguntó por qué. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella sólo observaba, aparentemente distraída, todo su alrededor. El sol ya se había ocultado. Todavía no aparecían muchas estrellas. En el aire se respiraba un aroma a pan. Pan, aceite de oliva y especias. Sherlock observó con ella. Nada le pareció demasiado interesante. A una de las luces de la entrada le quedaban dos noches de vida. El cocinero tenía diabetes. El mesero número dos se robaba las propinas de otros para poder pagar el próximo parto de su esposa. Un hombre y una mujer cenaban a su derecha, celebrando el ascenso de él en un importante bufete de abogados.

Por alguna razón, la vista de La Mujer se detuvo un segundo más en ellos.

— _Le Café_ _Bohême_ —dijo tras un suspiro—. Vengo aquí todas las tardes.

—Lo sé.

—Obviamente.

—Tu último mensaje. Dijiste que la luna se veía más grande.

—También dije que quería que la vieras conmigo.

Otra vez esa chispa. Otra vez Sherlock desviando la mirada.

—Durante las últimas semanas, John no dejó de balbucear sobre un fenómeno natural "fascinante" —rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Todavía recordaba el entusiasmo de su compañero ante ese acontecimiento tan trascendental—. La luna iba a verse más grande. "Fascinante, fascinante". No podrías ver los efectos de ese fenómeno si te encontrabas del lado equivocado de París. Las luces de la ciudad no son favorables para ese tipo de espectáculos. El este era un buen punto. Había seis lugares públicos cerca de tu vecindario desde donde podías ver la transformación de la luna. Desconté la barbería y el bar de mala muerte. La oficina postal está cerrada a estas horas y las plazas comerciales no son tu estilo. Eso me dejó con _Le Café_ _Bohême_ y _Le Café Ormstein_ —Sherlock señaló el gran y elegante local de enfrente. No tenía mesitas afuera en el jardín, pero sí unas enormes ventanas de cristal.

—Podría haber estado en _Le Café Ormstein._

—No.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella desafiante.

—Porque ahí no sirven _crème chantilly_ —dijo Sherlock simplemente—. Te gusta el café con dos cucharadas de _crème chantilly._ Lo dijiste cuando estabas en Baker Street y la señora Hudson nos sirvió té.

Sherlock señaló una pequeña taza frente a él, servida en el asiento que había ocupado La Mujer. La espuma blanca se había desinflado, pero todavía olía dulce y cargada.

—Tardaste más de lo esperado —Sherlock se miró el reloj de la muñeca—. Tendremos que pedir que lo calienten.

Luego de explicar el _cómo_ , Sherlock siempre esperaba las reacciones. Realmente le gustaban. Le gustaban incluso más que las muecas sorprendidas del inicio. Le gustaba tanto que no le importaba, en realidad, que la gente dejara de sorprenderse para comenzar a irritarse.

Pero La Mujer no hacía ninguna de esas cosas.

Ella no se sorprendía y no se irritaba. Ella escuchaba la explicación y luego lograba entenderla y _por supuesto, lógico._ Llegaba un momento en el que las deducciones de Sherlock le parecían tan obvias y sencillas como a él. Y él se enfadaba, porque no se suponía que debía ser de esa manera. Porque para ese momento, ella tendría que estar confundida y fascinada y molesta por su arrogancia. No tendría por qué sonreír. No tendría por qué enseñarle otra vez esa chispa en sus ojos y _oh, señor Holmes, vayamos a cenar._ Sherlock se enfadaba, sí. Pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) también disfrutaba de esa parte del juego.

—Una taza de café en París. Qué cliché —La Mujer levantó su bebida y la olfateó antes de llevársela a los labios. Parecía no importarle que ya no estuviera tan caliente. Sherlock guardó ese dato—. Entonces, dígame, señor Holmes, ¿a qué debo el honor?

Llevaba los labios rojo sangre otra vez. Seguramente tenía un cajón lleno de labiales de distintas tonalidades. Sherlock la imaginó escogiendo siempre ese. Estaba bien. Le quedaba. Hacía que su piel se notara más blanca.

Cuando ella lo atrapó mirándola, Sherlock un poco (sólo un poco) sobresaltado, desvió la vista de su rostro. Clavó sus ojos en la silueta de la Torre Eiffel. Las luces ya se habían encendido y un faro daba vueltas en la cima. No estaba demasiado lejos de ellos. Veinte minutos de caminata lenta.

—Me gusta París —dijo y bebió otro sorbo de su copa, todavía sin mirar a su rival.

—A todo el mundo le gusta París —dijo ella. Alzó las cejas. Bebió más café—. Estaba a punto de enviarte otro mensaje. No respondías. Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo.

—Nunca respondo los mensajes.

—A veces lo haces.

— _Casi nunca_ lo hago —dijo a regañadientes.

—Pero cuando _lo haces_ —La Mujer hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Sonrió y _yo gano ésta._ Sherlock gruñó—, nunca me invitas a verte. Tu último mensaje fue diferente.

—Quería averiguar tu ubicación y sabía que después de invitarte a Londres…

—Oh, entonces sí era una invitación.

—…serías más descuidada con tus mensajes —Sherlock frunció el ceño y pretendió que no había oído el anterior comentario—. Después de eso, todo fue demasiado sencillo, por cierto. Estás muerta, señorita Adler. Si no quieres que alguien más conozca tu paradero, deberías de tomar medidas más…

—No estoy preocupada porque alguien pueda encontrarme, señor Holmes. Únicamente a ti te envío mensajes.

Sherlock no sabía cuándo ella mentía. Esa era, probablemente, una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban de La Mujer. Sin embargo, aquella frase fue pronunciada con tanta naturalidad, con tanta franqueza que, por primera vez, él le creyó sin reservas.

—Realmente extrañé tu brillantez. Quisiera tomarte aquí mismo, ¿sabes? —dijo endulzando su voz. Y Sherlock sabía por qué lo hacía. Era su disfraz. Ella se sentía segura y _quiero que me recuerdes como la mujer que te venció._ Cruzó las piernas y se mordió los labios. Así parecía más convencida de poder ganarle—, pero lo que en verdad quiero saber, es por qué ese repentino interés tuyo en encontrarme.

Sherlock podría mentirle. Podría ganarle esta vez y podría seguir jugando el juego para siempre. Confiaba plenamente en que, así como él no podía distinguir algunas veces su disfraz, ella tampoco podría distinguir el suyo. Pero había algo en ella y en el café y en París. Así que decidió que, por esta vez, sólo por esta única vez, dejaría que La Mujer se saliera con la suya.

—Es 20 de marzo —dijo finalmente y sus palabras se impregnaron de sinceridad—. Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Adler.

Y el disfraz de La Mujer desapareció.

Fue como aquella vez en la ella que perdió el juego. Rostro contraído. Cejas alzadas. Algo en su mirada que Sherlock no supo distinguir, pero que parecía sorpresa y extrañeza y _está bien, tú ganas esta._ En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la jugada de Sherlock no había dejado tras de sí dolor, derrota y un plan malvado hundido en el fracaso. No había dejado temor a morir o rabia por sentimientos que no se podían controlar. Esta vez la jugada de Sherlock había provocado algo completamente distinto. Estaba esa chispa que (a veces, sólo un poco) lograba distraerlo y era mucho más intensa. Era La Mujer viéndose sorprendida en un arrebato que no creía posible y alegría y emoción y algo cálido en el estómago. Era todo eso y era nada que Sherlock pudiese todavía comprender, pero sí disfrutar. Le parecía agradable y correcto. Le gustaba porque esa expresión de _lo que fuera_ le quedaba a La Mujer casi tanto como el labial rojo sangre en los labios.

—Gracias —dijo ella y por primera vez desde que se encontraron esa tarde en París, bajó la vista. Sherlock deseó que no lo hiciera.

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que ella volvió a mirar a la pareja que cenaba a su derecha. Sonrió.

— Entonces, viajaste hasta París para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, señor Holmes.

—Y por _crème chantilly_ —respondió Sherlock señalando con un dedo la taza de ella—. Realmente es difícil encontrar una de buena calidad en Londres.

La Mujer se rio. Sherlock lo recordaba todo sobre ella y sabía que nunca antes la había escuchado reír. Al menos, no así. Era natural, espontánea y le pareció que otra vez no mentía. Estaba enseñando todos los dientes. Sherlock nunca se había fijado en sus dientes. Le gustaban. Otro dato que agregar sobre ella a la carpeta exclusiva que también le había creado en su mente.

—Leí las noticias —dijo cuando terminó de reír.

—Es bueno que te mantengas informada sobre lo que sucede en el mundo, considerando tu posición de…

—Las noticias sobre ti.

—Oh —Sherlock carraspeó y bebió otro sorbo de vino.

—Siempre leo las noticias sobre ti —La Mujer soltó un suspiro—. Y asumo que tu lees constantemente las noticias sobre mí también. Conocías lo que pasó con el matrimonio embajador en Italia a pesar de que mi nombre no figuraba entre…

—Te lo dije. Tenía tu sello característico.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y hubo algo interesante? —preguntó fingiendo despreocupación—. ¿En las noticias?

—Decían que estuviste a punto de morir.

—Nada nuevo.

—Algo sobre una prisión. Un motín. No quisiste dar declaraciones.

—La prensa sensacionalista disfruta de inventar historias parecidas a lo que…

—También leí el blog del doctor Watson.

Sherlock volvió a carraspear y volvió a desviar la vista y volvió a beber vino. John no había escrito nada sobre todo lo acontecido con Eurus, pero sí le había creado un post bastante emotivo diciendo que…

—"Después de las experiencias difíciles acontecidas durante los últimos días, tengo que decir que Sherlock Holmes realmente es el hombre más grande que he conocido" —citó ella—. "Y no sólo eso. Sherlock Holmes es un buen hombre".

Justo eso.

—Bueno, a menos que cuentes con una memoria eidética, lo cual dudo bastante, me atrevería a decir que leíste ese párrafo en más de una ocasión.

—Leí toda la entrada en más de una ocasión.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gustó.

—John necesita clases de redacción.

—¡Es tan poético! Te ama —ella volvió a reírse y Sherlock no pudo contener las ganas de mirarla otra vez. _Tal vez todos seamos humanos_ —. ¿Sabes, señor Holmes? En cuanto te vi aquí, vinieron a mi mente esas líneas. Por un momento creí que… Oh, bueno… Creí que tal vez habías venido hasta aquí porque…

Sonrió otra vez, pero parecía culpable por algo. Parecía culpable por estar ahí con Sherlock, por verlo a los ojos y por mirar de vez en cuando al matrimonio de la derecha.

—¿Te había dicho ya, señor Holmes, que me gustan las novelas románticas?

Sherlock parpadeó confundido.

—Te gustan las historias de detectives.

—También las románticas —asintió—. Predecibles. Sin giros inesperados. Promesas que jamás van a cumplirse. Me parecen fascinantes. Algunas veces…—miró al matrimonio de nuevo—. Algunas veces el héroe se da cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante luego de una experiencia especialmente difícil.

Y entonces Sherlock supo por qué la sonrisa culpable. Y lo supo porque él la sintió aparecer en su propio rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Miró también al matrimonio. Él nunca había sido ascendido antes en su trabajo. Ella era una ama de casa que en sus ratos libres trabajaba para la caridad con los niños pobres de Francia. Tenían dos hijos. Un niño y una niña. La niña mayor que el niño. Se dio cuenta de que La Mujer lo sabía y que estaba pensando en eso y que ellos dos probablemente se veían iguales a la pareja: un hombre y una mujer tomando café en París.

Cliché.

Pero no lo era. No en realidad. Porque ellos no eran simplemente eso. Eran Sherlock Holmes y La Mujer y nunca podrían ser otra cosa. Nunca podrían escapar.

Y Sherlock se preguntó qué se sentiría, si sería cierto lo que John proclamaba a gritos, si realmente una relación lo ayudaría en su tarea de volverse más humano. Se lo imaginó por un momento. Se imaginó a sí mismo sin la vida que había escogido y a La Mujer a su lado, sin su disfraz, con su risa, todo el día, todos los días, durante el resto de sus vidas. Se lo imaginó y se preguntó si ellos realmente podrían… Si podrían…

—Señor Holmes —dijo La Mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

Sherlock sonrió.

Era una sonrisa triste y melancólica y _nadie ganará ésta._

—Dígame, señor Holmes —La Mujer dejó el café a un lado. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla. Extendió la mano por la mesa. Lo hizo lento, muy lento y a Sherlock le picaron los dedos—. ¿Se dio cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante luego de aquella experiencia difícil por la que pasó?

Se había dado cuenta de que tenía una hermana extraordinaria y de que Mycroft era más noble y más idiota de lo que pensaba. Había aprendido que el dolor de perder a alguien podía hacer que te perdieras a ti mismo y que John Watson era la persona más valiente que conocía. Ahora sabía que el nombre de Lestrade era Greg y que, si en el mundo realmente existían cosas buenas, la única persona que las merecía todas era Molly Hooper.

Pero, por sobre todo, Sherlock se había dado cuenta de que podía sentir.

Dolor, culpa, ira. Nostalgia, tristeza, ternura fraternal. Emociones comunes para otras personas y, hasta el momento, extrañas para él. Emociones que lo confundían, que lo hacían sentir perdido y realmente un poco más humano. Emociones que tal vez siempre habían estado ahí, pero habían tardado bastante en salir y lo hacían esconder su teléfono cada vez que escuchaba un gemido de alerta, desvelarse observando la maldita carpeta exclusiva e imaginar unos labios rojos firmando una felicitación de cumpleaños.

 _Siempre supuse que el amor es una desventaja peligrosa._

Se había dado cuenta, luego de aquella experiencia tan difícil, de que realmente quería contestarle todos los mensajes a La Mujer.

—Sí, me parece… —se obligó a mirarla a la cara—. Me parece que sí.

—Oh —dijo ella complacida. Estiró más la mano—. ¿Y qué podría ser eso tan interesante que descubriste, señor Holmes?

Sherlock no le respondía los mensajes.

(Casi nunca le respondía los mensajes).

Pero tal vez podría hacerlo más a menudo.

Tal vez de vez en cuando los dos podrían romper con los disfraces. Tal vez no podrían ser nunca como la pareja que cenaba a su lado y él jamás podría ser un abogado respetable y La Mujer nunca podría ser una ama de casa que ayudaba a los pobres. Nunca podrían vivir juntos y felices y normales como John quería.

Pero tal vez podrían ser otra cosa.

Una extraña combinación. Una especie de acuerdo. Algo que es, pero que no es y que está bien porque les gusta. Y son rivales y se mueven en lados distintos y no quieren dejar de hacerlo. Pero tal vez, a veces…

 _A veces._

Tal vez a veces podrían dejar de ser Sherlock Holmes y La Mujer. Tal vez a veces podrían caer bajo cliché y ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer que beben café en París.

La mano de Sherlock se posó también en la mesa.

—Vayamos a cenar.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Me explico: ellos me gustan, me encantan, los amo. Pero no los veo como una "pareja normal". No los veo casándose y teniendo niños y esas cosas estilo John y Mary. Porque... Porque no, porque son ellos y son raros. Lo que pretendo plantear aquí es que a pesar de que no puedan ser así, no quiere decir que no puedan quererse y asfoijaodsfj.**

 **El nombre del fic es una referencia a la frase que dice Mary en TLD luego de descubrir que Sherlock recibió el mensaje "under cliche". "Le Café Boheme" fue nombrado así por "Escándalo en Bohemia", el título del relato original en donde Sherlock e Irene se conocen y "Le Café Ormstein" en honor al príncipe que Irene estaba amenazando con la fotografía. El cumpleaños de ella, por otro lado, es la fecha en la que a Sherlock le asignan el caso en ese mismo relato (sí, lo amo, ¿se nota?).**

 **Y yo sé, yo sé "el mensaje que escribió Sherlock era para Lestrade, no para La Mujer". Gracias. Tal vez. Pero la primera vez que yo vi el capítulo, la primera que vino a mi mente fue ella. Así que en mi mente fue ella y siempre será ella.**

 **También sé que la escena en donde Watson le descubre el mensaje de cumpleaños sólo fue hecha para que él pudiera gritarle y desahogarse y llorar y eso. Pero no importa, porque asdfpijasd La Mujer sigue escribiéndole luego de mucho tiempo y eso para mí, es genial.**

 **Y fue una de las cosas que más me gustó de ese final (que ruego que no sea el final, de todos modos), que Sherlock es una serie de misterio y de misterio se trata, pero aún así nos dieron muchas cosas de todas las parejas. Es decir, a gente como a mí nos dieron el texto de La Mujer, a quienes les gusta Molly les dieron el "I love you" y los que aman a Johnlock los dejaron a ambos de papás cuidando a Rosie. Amé todo. Lo amé, lo amé, lo amé y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el fic? Nada, tenía que descargar mi opinión en algún lado xD**

 **En fin, ¡reviews plis!**


End file.
